Nobody's Fool
by SilverFangSSJ4
Summary: HEY GUYS CHAPTERS 3 AND FOUR ARE UP!
1. Ch 1 Things I'll Never Say

~*~Authors Note: Hi this is SilverFangSSJ4! and im a new author to this site! So sorry if the ,'s and .'s aren't in the right place! and im really sorry for the spelling! I didn't have a dictionary on me....^_^ I also wanna say that I dont own any Anime,Dragonballz,dragonball or Trunks,Pan,goten...ect and whats really sad is that I dont even own Akira Toriyama! so please dont sue me,im just an innocent girl trying to be a dragonballz Fanantic! :)Well anyway read on for the Summary! P.s this chappy is rated R for sexual humor. read on!~*~  
  
Summary: Pan decides that her Grandpa (Goku) has kept her home for training long enough! I mean who would wanna train with their Grandpa for 7 years! (No offence Goku) Training for 2 years is ok but not 7!! So anyway Pan flys off to Capsule Corp. only to find out that someone likes her..will she find out?!? Who knows!! only you!!  
  
Ages: Pan: 26 Trunks: 28 Goten: 27 Marron : 19 Gohan: not needed yet Videl:Not needed yet...ect for other characters as well Sorry Marron is sooo young..but I dislike her...Muhaha sorry Im so mean  
  
Chappy 1 : Things I'll Never Say  
  
Pan's alarm clock went off and she tried to ignore it but its kinda hard when you can hear your Grandpa sitting next to it trying to make the same noise to wake you up.  
  
"GRANDPA! ENOUGH!! IM NOT 7 YEARS OLD ANYMORE!!" Pan yelled trying to cover her ears with the pillow.  
  
"Aww but your still my little Panny!", Goku said cheerfully trying to make her mood better.  
  
"Grandpa I just woke up, I really dont need that at the moment", Pan growled At Goku.  
  
Goku looked puzzeled (As he always does..lol) "Well..ok ill meet you down stairs...I can smell your mothers bacon and eggs and they smell goood!", Goku said making Pan's stomach growl at his words.  
  
Pan finally pulled her head out from the pillow she had it in. and looked at Goku, with those big ol' puppy dog eyes of hers.  
  
"What?!?",Goku asked  
  
"Grandpa, can I take a break from training to go and see everyone??? Pleassse??", she whinned  
  
Goku looked at her then the ground. and started to move his eyes back up to Pan's face again.  
  
"I guess...But",  
  
"But what?", she asked. hoping that he wouldent ask her to spar with him one more time  
  
"U can go as long as u come down stairs and eat breakfast with me",  
  
Pan leaped out of bed and jumped up and down with joy  
  
"OK!! THANKYOU GRANDPA!!"  
  
Pan ran over and hugged Goku. Trying not to kill him with her excitement.  
  
"And Grandpa?" She pulled away  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I realy liked Sparing with you, it was fun...just thought that you should know" Pan looked down at her bare feet.  
  
Goku put a HUGE smile on his face and looked at his grandaughter for a few seconts.  
  
"Finally Mrs.I never wanna do anything with you! addmits to liking the training"  
  
Pan just laughed. "Ok so im gonna get dressed, then come down and eat with you...ok?"  
  
Goku nodded "But dont take too long im starvin!!"  
  
Pan laughed again as Goku walked out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
*****************The Kitchen*******************  
  
"Hey Dad! So did you finally decide to let Pan go and visit some friends?" Gohan said with a wink towards his father.  
  
*I really hope Dad hazn't forgotten about the plan* Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Goku sat down at the head of the table beside his son.  
  
"Yea, It was hard but 7 years is long enough i suppose" Goku winked back at his son.  
  
Gohan leaned towards Goku's ear.  
  
"So you didn't forget right?"  
  
"Of course not! how could I forget something that involves letting your grand daughter skip training! just for some fricken party!"  
  
Videl shot around from the stove. eyes on her Husband and Goku.  
  
"What PARTY??" Videl asked with questioning eyes.  
  
Gohan stood up.  
  
"The FINALLY letting our daughter stop training party", Gohan said. He realy hated lying to his own wife.  
  
"Oh, well as long as its at Bulmas its alright"  
  
Goku and Gohan let out a huge sigh. Then they heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Pan she was wearing a black shirt with a blood red guitar on it. Along with Dark blue shorts to match it (OO what a small world thats what I was wearing when I wrote this chapter! *_*)  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Pan said sitting on the other side of Goku.  
  
"Hi Honey, So are you going to head over to the Briefs house after breakfast?"  
  
Pan looked up at her father. *How the hell did he know that I was going over there?!? I hope that he doesnt know that I like Trunks!! Too!!*  
  
"Umm....Yeah why?"  
  
"O no reason I was just wondering, cause' Goten is over there with Trunks and Bra"  
  
Pan had a face full of relief. *Thank Kami, he doesnt know that I like Trunks, and I wonder what he looks like after all of thease years*  
  
Pan started thinking about what he'd look like. *Hmm he probably looks like the same old cute~ Fun loving guy that took me and Grandpa to outerspace to search for the 7 black star dragonballz*  
  
"PAN!" Her father shouted  
  
Pan snapping out of dream land decided to answer him "Yea dad?"  
  
"Your breakfast is getting cold, eat up now" Gohan said, sticking his nose in the daily news paper.  
  
"Ok!" Pan said. And with one big gulp the food was gone.  
  
"Gezze" Goku said "You finally beat me"  
  
Pan laughed as she put the plate in the dish washer and started heading towards the front door.  
  
"Im going Everyone!"  
  
"Ok, BYE!" The group yelled back as they heard the front door close.  
  
"I should Call Bulma to let her know Pans comming" Gohan said  
  
"yea, thats a good idea" Goku said trying not to laugh.  
  
Ring Ring* ^_Hello Bulma speaking_^  
  
^_Hi Bulma Its Gohan, My daughter just headed out the door towards your house, so you should tell everyone to get ready_^  
  
^_ Aright, good thing I kept everyhting this way for 3 months, well I better tell the kids before she gets here_^  
  
^_Yea you better do that, wel call me and tell me how it goes!_^  
  
^_Ok! Gohan! talk to you later, bye_^  
  
^_Bye Bulma_^  
  
Click  
  
*********************The Brief's House*************************  
  
"BRA!! COME HERE QUICK!!"  
  
Bra came zooming down the stairs.  
  
"Yea Mom?"  
  
"Bra you have to tell everyone that Pan is comming alright"  
  
"Gezze its about time that girl showed up!..lol"  
  
"No time to fuss Bra Hurry up!"  
  
********************outside**********************  
  
As Pan was flying towards Capsule Corp she started day dreaming about Trunks again.  
  
"I hope that Trunks will finally notice that I've grown. I havent seen him in 7 years, I also wonder what he looks like, even Bra!"  
  
She touched the front lawn and stood there looking at the house.  
  
"Gosh, its pretty, better than its old white color" Pan said starting towards the door. and she pushed the Door bell.  
  
Pan noticed that someone opened the door and it was Trunks!  
  
"Hey!" he said as he closed the door behind him making sure that she didnt see inside.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" she said as she hugged him "Whats been going on?"  
  
"Well hold on and let me take a look at you" he backed up just enough to see how big shes grown.  
  
"Wow! Well you've got to be at least 5'12" Trunks said comparing her to himself.  
  
"yea I know Im only 2 inches shorter than you now! ha! i used to be 5'5"  
  
"You sure used to" he said once again eyeing her up and down noticing the small things on her that have also grown.  
  
*Oh my gosh He is soo CUTE!! hes alot better looking than he was 7 years ago*  
  
"So Trunks your still 6'2 I see" Pan laughed at her comment towards him.  
  
"So its better than being as tall as my dad..." Trunks said back laughing  
  
"So how old are you now Trunks?" Pan asked  
  
"Well thats Rude" Trunks said laughing.Pan frowned  
  
"Im totaly serious"  
  
"Well ok, im 28 why how old are you??"  
  
Pan blushed "Im 26, so that mkaes Bra the same age as me, right?"  
  
"Yea thats about right"  
  
There was a long silence.Before Pan looked at Trunks with loving eyes. she felt like she had been going out with him for some time. And for some odd reason something deep down inside her was telling her that someone around this house liked her and she didnt know if it was Trunks or Uub.  
  
"Umm Trunks"  
  
He looked at her and saw how she was looking at him. He blushed a deep Cherry red  
  
*Oh Kami! please dont let her know that I love her yet!! Im sure that shes not ready and I know that Im not READY!!!*  
  
"This might sound weird to you but, Do you know if anyone around here likes me??"  
  
Trunks' whole face went blood red. "Umm...I...I dont know...You might have to ask Gote.....ummm...I mean Goten"  
  
Then Trunks mentally slapped himself *YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU TELL HER TO GO TO GOTEN!!! YOU STUPID FUCK!! YOU KNOW GOTEN CAN'T KEEP A DAMN THING TO HIMSELF!!!*  
  
Pan looked at Trunks. Noticing his color. she spoke up  
  
"Trunks?? are you alright?? your sure red"  
  
Trunks immediately knew what he looked like and tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Yeah im alright, umm do you wanna go inside now??"  
  
"Sure" Pan said now blushing because Trunks had put his arm around her sholder.  
  
*I really hope that Goten doesnt say anything to her. mmm Heres and Idea when I get to work I can make a list of things i'll never say to Goten EVER again*  
  
~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
~*~ Sorry I stopped there but I have to help my mom paint the rest of the kitchen and the livingroom. Ill write another chapter as soon as I get done painting the kitchen. Im also sorry for the Grammar problems I did pretty well considering this is my first time writing for everyone elses eyes. also get ready for the next chapter called: Im With You. hopefully I can write at least 3 more chapters tonight...lol oh and I almost for got PPL PLZ R&R!! You can tell me if you liked it another way too Email me or add me to your MSN buddie list Im snoopy_girl1411@hotmail.com, the names Jamie! well you can also add me to your AOL, Yahoo lists too only those ones are both SamuriGirl2002 For AOL and Then Samurigirl2002@yahoo.com for yahoo....well i hope that you will enjoy it  
  
Bubye 4 now, SilverFangSSJ4 


	2. Ch 2 Im With You

Sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner but I got tired...sorry..if you want to know everything go back to the last chapter plz I just woke up and Im too lazy right now...Lol and as you may have guessed.. this chapter is also R for the same reasons and no I dont own Dbz or anything related to it so dont sue me. ~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
Pan's face was still red as they approached Trunks' House. Trunks looked over at her not used to seeing her so tall looked worried *Why is she so red? uh-oh does she know something?*  
  
"Pan? Are you alright?"  
  
Pan shot her eyes directly to his which made her even more red.  
  
"Yeah...Im...Just not used to you holding me like this..."  
  
"Well if your uncomfortable Pan, I can move my arm..."  
  
"No dont...I was kinda cold anyways..",  
  
Trunks led her to the porch and turned her to where she was facing him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Trunks asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
Pan looked really confused.  
  
"Ready for what??" She asked  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
Trunks gently grabbed Pan's hand and opened the door. All of the sudden the lights turned on and Uub, Bra, Chichi, Bulma, Marron, Goten, Krillen, 18....and even Vegeta! jumped out and yelled  
  
"WELCOME BACK PAN!!!"  
  
And with that, a whole bunch of confeti dropped around the whole room making it glow, and sparkle.(Sorry if Confeti is spelled wrong im still tryin to wake up...*Yawns*)  
  
"Wow!'' Pan yelled "Thank you, you guys, its good to be here", Pan went over to Bulma and hugged her "Thank you for all of this, I really needed it.''  
  
Bulma pulled away from the hug and looked at Pan. "Your right you did need it....But im not the one to Thank.."  
  
Pan looked Confused...again.  
  
"Then who is??"  
  
Bulma pointed past Pan's sholder and over to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks is the one to Thank Pan...If it waznt for him I wouldent have even thought of something this nice.''  
  
Pan looked at Trunks. Then turned back to Bulma  
  
"Thank you...Just for being here."  
  
Bulma hugged Pan once more.  
  
"Aww your such a Sweety!"  
  
After Bulma pulled away from the hug Pan started walking towards Trunks. as she came up to him her eyes welled up with tears. And she hugged him.  
  
"Pan...What...Whats this for?'' Trunks said as he returned the hug. *I wonder what shes up to*  
  
"I...just wanted to say thankyou for everything..."  
  
Trunks now noticed how much shes changed...she wouldent cry over him...well untill now that is.  
  
He patted her on the back untill her tears dryed, and then sat her on a red couch he was standing in front of, and sat next to her.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked knowing that this was the best time to ask her the question...when Goten came over and sat on the other side of Pan.  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks feeling that he really wanted to say something to her.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Trunks Looked at Goten as pissed as ever and just shook his head.  
  
"Look Gotens here You can ask him about your question." Trunks said pointing next to Pan.  
  
"Oh yeah... Umm Goten?"  
  
Goten Heard his neices voice and turned so he could see her.  
  
"Yeah, whats up?"  
  
"Umm do you know if anyone around here likes me??"  
  
When Pan asked that question Trunks tapped her on the sholder and told her that he was going to go and get them something to drink. Pan nodded and turned her attention back to Goten.  
  
Goten realized the question and remembered what Trunks said...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flash back^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Goten can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure Trunks."  
  
Trunks leaned towards his best friends ear and whispered.  
  
"I decided to tell you this since I thought that you should know...Umm... I think Im in Love with your neice.."  
  
Goten jerked away.  
  
"PAN?!?!?!"  
  
Trunks jerked Goten back to him.  
  
"YES! AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE I WILL PERSONALLY HIRE SOME ASSASSIN TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND CHOP OFF YOUR PRUTRUTING PARTS!! OR IF THAT PLAN FAILS I WILL HURT YOU VERY...VERY BADLY"  
  
Goten pulled away.  
  
"Ok ok, I wont tell anyone..and I really hope your gonna tell Gohan about all this..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flash Back^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*I wanna tell her and I think that she should know...aww hell if Trunks Kills me...I just wanna see what happends...*  
  
Goten Turned to Pan.  
  
"Well yeah I do.."  
  
Pan smiled "Really! Who??"  
  
Goten smiled back and thought *Aww HELL with it! it'll make her happy!*  
  
Gotens voice came down to a whisper.  
  
"The special person that likes you is....Well its Trunks."  
  
Pans face lit up with joy "Wow?...Really?"  
  
"Yes Really...now plz dont tell him I told you... say you found out yourself.."  
  
"Ok but why?"  
  
"Dont ask questions...Here he comes."  
  
Trunks came over to the couch with two pepsi's in his hands and he handed one to Pan. Goten saw Trunks give him the look so he got up and went over to Marron.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked again hopeing that no one would interfear.  
  
"Yes, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked into her eyes and then looked away.  
  
"Whats wrong Trunks?" Pan asked eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Its just that...Im not sure I should be asking you this question...Im afraid that you will leave me...im sorry Pan...Really if it makes you uncomfortable I'll shut my mouth."  
  
She looked at him, smiled. Then placed her hand on his.  
  
"No, it doesnt make me uncomfortable. and Trunks Why would you think that I would leave you...Im with you...always...You know that."  
  
*She really likes me....Finally someone just doesnt want me for my looks or money*  
  
Just when Trunks thought that he was about to burst out in tears Pan gently guided his head to her chest. Trunks felt a tear roll down his cheek and he reached up to whipe it away. Then he looked back at Pan.  
  
"Well since your comfortable around me...I was wondering..."  
  
Pan put a finger on his lips. and Looked at him, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Yes I will go out with you, Trunks."  
  
He jumped up looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"How did you?.....I mean what?"  
  
Pan just laughed.  
  
"I said that I would Love to go out with you.... And how did I know?...well Im not supposed to tell..."  
  
Pan looked at the floor. then back at Trunks. Trunks stared into Pan's amazing, Beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Goten told you didn't he?",  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"BUT please dont hurt him....he made me feel alot better about the party and the fact that you did it for me...I was confused untill he told me."  
  
Trunks just smiled at Pan, then took her hand and stood her on her feet.  
  
"Come with me?" He asked  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
Sorry I stopped there,but im not gonna post the other 4 chapters untill I get some reviews...Next Chappy is: All I ever wanted. Plz tell me what you think!!  
  
Chow! 4 now!, Silver FangSSJ4 


	3. Ch 3 All I Ever Wanted

Hey Sorry for taking awhile! but I had to do some stuff. anyway heres the next Chappy! 3: All I Ever Wanted. Sorry you will have to go back to Ch1 to find out everything! P.s if you guys want me to write a special story 4 u! let me know!! PPLS YOU GOTTA SHOW LOVE!! (Sorry I have mental issues) Dont be Scared! let me know!! (Once again I do not! own Dbz or anything related to it! so plz dont sue me!!)  
  
~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
Trunks held Pan's hand as he guided her up the stairs, to his room. Little did Pan know...Trunks moved his room.Pan thought that Trunks' room was up the other set of stairs on the other side of the house still.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Trunks blushed a little bit.  
  
"Umm up to my new room, you wanna see it?"  
  
Pan looked at the Lavender door they were now standing in front of. The color of the door was the exact same color of Trunks' hair.  
  
* Hmm...I wonder if the inside is the color of his eyes?*  
  
"Sure" She said.  
  
Trunks opened the Lavender door to beautiful , crystal blue walls.As Pan looked around she noticed that his bed was up aginsed a wall and the end was facing out towards the middle of the room. She also noticed that there where lavender shelves for all of his Trophies, Trunks' dresser was also Lavender. (Sorry about the Lavender and the Crystal Blue crap, its just that i've always immagined Trunks' room like that...lol) And it seemed that the only thing that waznt Lavender or blue was his closet doors, they were just plain white.  
  
"Wow its pretty, who thought of the idea if making it this way? Trunks?" Pan asked still trying to figure out how Trunks got those beauteous colors of paint all over his room. (Yeah how did he do it??...lol)  
  
Trunks looked over at Pan.  
  
"Well, it was both...I mean my Mother and I. We both thought of thease colors. and bribed the guy at Wallmart to get them. We told him that he could take all the time in world he wanted to get them. And he did."  
  
Pan lifted an eyebrow. *Hmm I think I'll just tease him for awhile for bribing someone..Poor guy.. He probably did have to take half the time in the world...he he im so mean.*  
  
"So what did you give him? That made him get you the dumb interior paint?"  
  
Trunks began to laugh and place his hand behind his head, while sweat dripped off of his forhead, and trickled down his nose and cheeks.  
  
"Well...We umm...Gave him..oh lets say...20,000 dollars..."  
  
Pan's eyes quickly scanned the room then went directly back to Trunks' handsome face.  
  
"WHAT!!?? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GAVE SOME DUDE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW FROM WALLMART!! 20,000 DOLLARS?!?!? FOR SOME FUCKING PAINT?!?!?"  
  
Trunks backed into the wall Pan was screeming him into. And tried to turn his head away. But failed, Pans screeming had gotten to him.  
  
"GEZZE PAN!! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW MY EAR DRUMS OUT?!?!?" Trunks yelled cupping his ears with his hands.  
  
Pan backed off and just simply folded her arms. Which made her breasts slightly stick out towards Trunks. He stared on.  
  
"What are you looking at Trunks??" Pan asked realizing what she was showing him.But for some odd reason...she kept her arms folded.  
  
Trunks just kept on staring at her beautiful curves. Realizing that she had seen him doing this, made him blush blood red again.  
  
"I know what your looking at, and I'll let you continue. if and only you answer my question" Pan said as she smiled at Trunks.  
  
Trunks' face returned to its normal color. He looked all around the walls of his room, then sat down on his bed. Pan sat beside him.Trunks stared aimlessly at the ground.Then dragged his eyes back to the beautiful woman he had loved for 8 years.  
  
"I....I did it for you...Pan."  
  
Pan just sat there shocked. *After all of this time he liked me and he decided to show me this way? What the heak is he up to??*  
  
She smiled a little at Trunks answer.  
  
"You seriously painted your room like this....for...."  
  
Then it was like the answer to her question had already fallen out of the sky and landed in her brain.  
  
*HE WANTS ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM!!!*  
  
"God i'm an idiot" she said, the words she mumbled were just barely enough for Trunks' sensitive ears to hear.  
  
"What Did YOU Say?!?"  
  
Pan immediately pulled her head out of the clouds and back to life. She knew that he hated when people put themselves down. Trunks always saw it as self abuse to the heart and mind. *Oh kami! i've done now!!*  
  
"I asked you a question Pan" Trunks said with a stern look, and a clam voice that came right through her thoughts.  
  
"I said, God i'm an Idiot."  
  
Pan felt like she was gonna cry. Not because of Trunks but because of how stupid she was being.  
  
Trunks could sence her feelings and wanted to let her know that she needed to stop putting herself down, for something soo small.  
  
"Pan, i'm sorry I raised my voice at you, I'd never hurt you. I guess I just lose it when someone does something like that, not to mention for something so small"  
  
Pan managed to hold in her tears.  
  
"Yea, umm...im sorry too....I guess I shoulden't have said it anyways.....but can we get back on the paint subject?? I feel kinda uncomfortable."  
  
Trunks held Pan's hand, brought his face to hers and lightly kissed her on her lips.  
  
"Does that make you feel a little more comfortable??"  
  
"Yea...I...I...."  
  
Pan coulden't even comprehend what the hell just happend.  
  
*Pan its Ok...calm down.... he just kissed you on the lips..no biggie...Its not like you havent been kissed before...O..WHO AM I KIDDING?!? I HAVENT!!*  
  
"Pan??? Are ok?...umm maybe I shouldent of done that. Im sorry."  
  
"No, no its alright I just...my mind...couldent comprehend what was going on."  
  
*Im gonna ask him!* Pan thought to herself  
  
"Umm Trunks?"  
  
Trunks nodded his head. "Yea..im kinda right here...lol."  
  
"Im being seriouse. Umm did you by anychance want me to move in with you?"  
  
Trunks could feel his heart pumping faster and faster as his brain kept on repeating the words in his mind.  
  
*Oh gezze what do I say now...ok ill just tell her the truth..*  
  
"Well Pan thats kinda why I painted my room that way...Because I knew that you would like it and...."  
  
Pan looked at him with the most seriouse look. She looked like she was going to Expload if she didnt hear him say it.  
  
"I should probably get to the point huh?"  
  
"Yes Trunks..I really would like to know..Yay..or Nay?" (Sorry I've always wanted to put that in one of my stories...lol)  
  
"Well Pan to be Truthful.."  
  
*Oh god please dont say no...please DONT SAY NO!!*  
  
"Your all I ever wanted and more. And yes I do want you to move in with me. But only if you want to...Cause you see its hard...to..say thease..."  
  
Pan returned the smile he had given her earlier that day, that almost made her heart melt. Instantly Trunks knew that she knew the rest.  
  
"Do you...I mean...Will you?"  
  
She kept the smile on her face stood up. And took a step over so she was in front of him. And sat in his lap. And before Trunks could protest she wrapped her arms around his neak, returned the kiss he gave her and changed the smile to an Evil smirk.  
  
"Ugh oh...what are you thinking??....I dont know if that kiss ment yes...but your up to something, I can smell it." Trunks said shakily.  
  
"Well your right about me being up to something, but you dont know what it is."  
  
Trunks lifted his eyebrow in confusion  
  
"Alright what is it?"  
  
Pan stood up.  
  
"Well it depends...How much do you want me to move in with you??"  
  
Trunks could feel his upperlip tighten at her words. He thought about it, and decided to answer her.  
  
"How much do I want you to move in with me??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"More then the world itself, Pan." Trunks said with a lazy smile on his lips.  
  
Pan cupped her chin with her hand,Looked around Trunks' room then met his blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, I cant say much but I can say this, Yes Trunks Brief. I will move in with you....But what about our first date??"  
  
~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~# 


	4. Ch 4 The First Move

Hi, SilverFangSSJ4 here! Sorry it took me like forever to get this chapter up! Oh and ppl Im now excepting storie Ideas. If you guys want me to write a story about sertain ppl ill be happy to do so. just give me the names and what you want it to be..Romance,humor..ect.. well anyway now for CH4!! we've been waiting so long!! Rated R for sexual content and as i've said I do NOT own DBZ!! But hey I can dream, its a free country :) lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: The First Move  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and shook his head.  
  
"Well, what about our first date?"   
  
Pan looked at him and wondered *Is he always this cute? When hes trying to be stupid?* She laughed out loud at her own thought.And saw that Trunks was looking at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"Coulden't we go to a restaurant or something??" She asked over looking Trunks' muscular body.  
  
"I was hoping that you would meet me somewhere special."  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Yeah I could. But where?"  
  
Trunks held his chin and looked out his bedroom window.  
  
"I know! You could meet me at our old tree house in Ginger Town!  
  
Remember?"  
  
Pan nodded her head.  
  
"Yea I remember but when?" Pan asked watching Trunks' every move.  
  
*God hes Hott!...Gezze Pan stop think-talking to yourself! Your a grown woman now. Keep your cool*  
  
Trunks looked at his watch.  
  
"How about 9-ish...Sound ok?"  
  
"Yes." Pan said, beginning to feel something comming over her that she had never felt before.   
  
Trunks stood up off of the bed and was about to take Pan's hand to help her up, when he saw want in her eyes.  
  
"Pan? What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, just you." Pan said taking Trunks' hand and purposely lacing her fingers in between his.  
  
Trunks started walking towards the door, when he felt Pan's hand slip out of his. He turned to see what she was doing, but she grabbed both his hands, walked him over to the wall and pinned him to it.  
  
"PAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Trunks yelled.  
  
Pan made an attempt to calm him down by pressing her soft lips to his, amazingly it worked. She recieved a soft moan back, indicating it was alright for her to do more.As she leaned back to get stray strands of hair out of her face, Trunks leaned towards her and kissed her again, only he licked her bottom lip asking for permision to let his tounge caress hers. They both had never done this before, so it was a very new feeling for the two bodies.  
  
Pan had opened her mouth just wide enough for Trunks to get his tounge inside. And when he did, he didnt hold anything back.Their tounges were doing battle aginsed each other, untill Pan had to pull away for air. Trunks put his forhead to hers and smiled.  
  
"You wern't expecting that as I can tell."  
  
Pan's face turned a little red as she felt a little something from Trunks pants rub her inner thigh.  
  
"No I wasn't." She admitted. Taking one of her hands away from Trunks'. She heard a sigh of dissapointment come from the lips of her soon to be bonding mate, as she took her hand and slid it across the front of his pants. And slid it inside, down untill she reached his member, which was being held back painfully by a silk barrier. Pan laughed.  
  
"What is so funny? That really hurts you know." Trunks said not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just want to rip all your clothes off, thats all."  
  
Trunks eyes widened as she removed her other hand and pushed him onto his bed. She crawled on top of him and started kissing his neak. While Trunks' hands clinged themselves onto her hips, trying to hold her still.  
  
"Ugh..Pan..You need to save your energy for tonight.." Trunks moaned.  
  
Pan ignored the comment and took his hands and put them on her breasts while she started to unzip his pants. She pulled the zipper untill it yelded. and she slid his pants off down to his knees, Now she could get to his manhood. Just with one tug of a button Trunks' entire  
  
length was right infront of Pan's face.  
  
"Pan....You need to sto.." Trunks didnt even get to finish his sentence, for it didnt matter. Pan had already taken the tip of him into her mouth and began to slide the rest of him deeper down her throat, she sucked on him untill she thought that he couldent take it anymore. Just when he was at the release point. She stopped. And lifted her head.  
  
"Now I can save my energy for tonight." She laughed.  
  
Trunks just lied there looking at her,untill he finally put his Lil Man back in his cage (I Love saying that!) and pulled up his pants and sat there with Pan still in his lap.  
  
"Yea you better save your energy, cause when im done with you. You aren't gonna have anything left." Trunks said as he started rubbing her hips and sides with his hands.  
  
Pan started to rub herself aginsed him untill she felt something wanting to be out in the world again. But instead of unzipping his pants again, she just sat there and started to take off her shirt and bra.  
  
Trunks watched her do so and it wasn't helping much. Pan sat there half naked.  
  
Trunks couldent control his body any longer, he let his hands roam their way across her stomach and up to her breasts. Where he began masaging them with both hands recieving tons of moans from the one he wanted to pleasure all night long. But coulden't, not here. Comming out of his thoughts Trunks started to kiss Pan's collar bone and lick his way to one of her hard nipples.  
  
He swirled his tounge around it once. Then gently took Pan off of his lap, lied her down on the bed.  
  
Grabbed her bra and shirt and set them on her stomach.  
  
"We better go down stairs before anyone gets suspicious, and thinks to come up here." Trunks said.  
  
Pan just sat there for a secont, thinking about what just happend.   
  
*I cant believe I was about to have sex with the worlds sexiest man alive! Oh my Kami! I really need to gather my thoughts....And hope that tonight he will be extreamly gentle with me...oo*  
  
"Pan...Hurry up I can hear someone comming up the stairs!" Trunks quickly whispered.  
  
Pan cliped her bra on and put on her shirt and walla! (Lol I love doing that!) There was nothing to worry about.  
  
Trunks sat down on the bed next to Pan and pretended nothing had happend and that he was just showing her some of his trophies. When they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Trunks got up to open the door and when he did. Gohan was there.  
  
"Hey you two......." Gohan stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed that Pan's shirt was inside out.  
  
Trunks followed where Gohan's eyes where going and they landed right on Pan's shirt.  
  
*Fuck! HE KNOWS!!*  
  
Gohan's eyes immediately went to Trunks.  
  
"What the Fuck! is going on here?!?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Srry I stopped there! but I like to leave Cliffy's once in a while! R&R!! please!! 


End file.
